Polymer tubing is gaining popularity in residential home and commercial building construction due to the rising cost of copper pipe. One of the more common types of polymer tubing is made from cross-linked polyethylene, commonly known as PEX. Polymer tubing is typically attached to fittings using compression or crimped connectors. These connectors are compressed onto the PEX tubing using a crimping tool. Manual crimping tools, typically including a pair of handles for actuating a pair of crimper jaws by a pivoting linkage arrangement, are well known.